Marion's Seduction
by beautifulconcordia
Summary: Marion and Indy,set after KOTCS. Marion's POV, she continues to fall deeper in love with Indy,as she catches him up on what he has missed. Mind you this is my first fic in this genre,so please don't be harsh. R&R! ADULT CONTENT
1. Is that you?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. This is my first fic crossing from writing for Hunter and 8 Simple Rules to writing for a movie like this. Mind you, I am a fairly new fan, so I apologize if there might be mistakes somewhere. There will be more where this came from...so enjoy!**

I felt as if my heart jumped up my throat.

"Mutt? Is that you?" I said, with a look of confusion on my face. This was my first day married to the man, and I was scared of the noise in the hallway in our new house. Peering out the door, I saw Indy...no not my son, my husband. He set down his briefcase and headed towards me.

"Marion?" He took me in his arms and kissed me.

"Yes?" I answered, breathless from the kiss.

He smiled, and said to me," You look a little freaked, that was just me opening the front door." He laughed, prompting me to elbow him. Wincing in pain, my dear husband clutched his shoulder, and said, "Gee Marion, did you have to do that?" You know what I did? I laughed. Just at that moment, he looked at me in sheer amazement.

"You look beautiful today." He smiled, and took me in his arms again. I was mesmerized by his eyes. Good god, he looked damn sexy, whether it was digging up lost treasure, or teaching a group of students at the college. I always thought he cleaned up nicely. Leaning forward, I kissed him. Drawing back, I could see Indy enjoyed the kiss.

"I guess that's a thank you in the language of love." He chuckled. I touched his face with the palm of my hand, feeling the stubble on his chin. He looked at the necklace around my neck. It was a gold chain with a heart shaped pendant. Reaching out, he held the trinket in his palm.

"You still wear the necklace I gave you when we first met?" Indy smiled.

I looked at him, and said," Of course I did. I pined for you every day, even when I was married. I only married Colin because I wanted a father figure for Mutt." I looked at him, waiting for his reaction. He looked speechless.

"Marion, let's not get into that. We both know I am Mutt's real father, and you're his mother." He stopped, scratching his head. "I still don't get how that happened."

I looked at him puzzled. Did he not know what happened to have him become Mutt's father? I then put my hands on my hips, and said, "Do you remember that night?"

He looked at me and said, "Marion, I know what happened. It was the night you were nursing my injuries. We got...well let's say intimate, and things happened." I nodded silently, knowing that he got me on that one. We walked into his study, and I stopped a moment, looking at a picture of Mutt. He was a baby in this photo, but you could already tell he was the son of the famous Indiana Jones. Shedding a tear, I looked up at Indy. He smiled, and put an arm around me.

"It's okay Marion, he's growing up. I really wish you would have told me he was mine. I would have taken responsibility." Indy was a little edgy; you could see the emotion in his beautiful eyes. I put my hand on his face, looking into his beautiful blue eyes. As a child, I loved his eyes. I remember when I was young, and first crushing on him, and his eyes were the first thing I admired. Mind you, I was a child of seventeen, and he being ten years 

older, I crushed on him for months before my father brought him home. I remember the night we fell in love—the _first_ time.

"_Oh, Henry. You are so handsome...and intelligent. Two things I love in a man." I had said, staring deeply into his beautiful eyes._

"_Marion, call me Indy. Everyone calls me that," he had said, grinning. I touched his face, feeling the stubble on his chin. My finger trailed over towards his lips. I placed my finger on top of his lips, silencing him for a moment. Kissing his soft lips, I reached over and touched his chest gently with my finger. He smiled, and swept me into his arms. After that, the most I recall is a lot of kissing over a period of a few months, a lot of caressing my skin, and a lot of holding hands. Then one day, he disappeared after having fallout with my father, and I never saw him for ten whole years. Ten years went by with no sign of my lost love. I grew up, dated a few other men that were no Indy, went with my father to Nepal, where we eventually started a bar. Father had me work there, as he did a lot of traveling to find the precious ark. He later died during one of his expeditions, leaving me heartbroken, and the bar, plus a key that later came in handy for opening the box. And that's when he reentered my life. When I least expected it, he was back. Our last adventure together recently had me kidnapped, it had been about a twenty year difference from the last time. But, both times I least expected him...and both times I fell in and out of love except for the end of the last adventure. This time, I fell hard for him. I don't understand why, but I guess I always held a torch for him from the time I was a young adult, to a middle aged woman with a child that was genetically bound to him._

_I remember the day I found out I was 'with child'. I was home in my new house, alone, reading philosophical writings when I felt unusually sick. The next few days I was miserable, sick...I spent the days in bed sleeping mainly. One of the days I felt okay, I stood up, looking in my huge mirror. Something about me looked a little different, I felt suspicious. Could I be pregnant? I then went to the doctor, at the urging of Ox, who had come in that day to check in on me. The doctor ran some test, and sure enough the results came in: I was pregnant. Did I know who the father was? It never crossed my mind until I was in my sitting room looking out the window. It was pouring outside, the rain drizzling down the huge windows in the room. I put a hand to my stomach, and wondered, "How the hell did this happen? The only man I had contact within the last month or two, sexual contact, was Indiana Jones." She paused, and took a deep breath. "The father has to be Indy."_

I kissed Indy again. He smiled, and returned the kiss back. Soon enough we were making out, and of all places, the study. He pushed me against the wall, kissing me all over. I moaned softly, appreciating it every second. Indy is the best lover I've ever been with, and now we finally get to be together—as husband and wife.


	2. We've only just begun

**Disclaimer: Thanks guys, for clearing up some of the word choice, I was quite unsure on this fic, seeing that I was a new fan. But I plan to continue it, and make it one of the strongest fics possible. But I'm really glad I did this right. Here's the next part, same thing applies, and I don't own anything, including the characters. Read on! It's on the short side,but well worth the readXD  
**

I took a breath in between kissing Indy. He was fast moving as always, like a cat on the prowl. We were pressed against the wall in his study. He inched closer to me, his warm breath felt on my chest. Kissing my neck, he looked up; as if he wanted to make sure I was okay. I nodded silently, and he continued kissing me passionately.

"Is this the start of our honeymoon?" I asked, smiling.

He laughed, and said, "I guess you could call it that." Sweeping me off my feet, he carried me out of his study. Carrying me, he bumped into our son, Mutt. Mutt had just gotten home from taking his entrance exams for school. I was glad he finally realized the importance of an education, but, all I wanted at the moment is to be in Indy's arms some more. Indy looked at me, and then looked at Mutt, who was confused. He put me down, and as I gained balance, he spoke to Mutt. Part of me was mad because right now, Indy and I could have been spending precious time together.

"Hey, Daddio, where are you taking my mother?" Mutt said, a little confused. Indy looked at me as if to repeat what I had said last time when we encountered each other, before we finally married. _"We never seem to get any breaks, do we?"_ I could read his mind totally. He'd much rather spend time getting familiar with me. Indy hesitated, as he hoped by now Mutt knew the birds and the bees, and said, "We're going to spend some time getting to know each other." He turned to me and winked. Mutt, looking a little confused for a moment, said,"You, and me and Mom?" Thinking to myself, I was thinking,_ "Good god, Mutt, I gave you the talk when you were twelve, I'd think you'd get SOMETHING out of it." _ Trying to be patient, I waited, and took a deep breath. Indy noticed I was starting to slowly get impatient, and he turned to me and smirked. That smirk got me smiling and then Indy turned to Mutt and said, "No, son. Your mom and I need to spend some quality time together, we're going upstairs. Just the two of us." He emphasized to Mutt that it was only going to be the two of us. It took five whole minutes until he put the pieces together. Finally, Mutt said, smiling,"Oh...I get it."

Indy laughed. I smiled, thinking once again to myself,_ "Now he understands."_

Mutt laughed, and said," Okay then, I'm going to go wait by the phone for my test results. The college is going to call the house with my results." Grinning, he pulled out his comb, pulling it through his slick hair, and then put the comb back in his jacket pocket. Mutt then headed into the study, leaving Indy and I to ourselves. He smiled, and took my hand. "Now, where were we?" Indy smiled and we made a mad dash to one of our bedrooms. Indy kept up two bedrooms, one for guests and one that we shared, plus Mutt had his own room. Rarely, did we ever share a bed, but there were those moments.

Opening the door, I walked in, and sat on the bed. Indy came up next to me, holding out his arms. I fell into his muscular arms, letting him hold me close to him. He kissed the top of my forehead and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Indy?" I said, whispering softly. He smiled. "Yes, sweetheart?"

Touching his chest, I smiled, and said, "I love you Indiana Jones." He unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his toned muscular chest. I kissed his lips softly. He grinned, and I unbuttoned my blazer, got up and went to change into my nightgown. A few minutes later, I came out, wearing a black floor length silk nightgown, much similar to the first one I wore when we reencountered each other the first time nearly twenty years ago. Grinning, he got up, and swept me off my feet, and we returned back to the bed.


	3. Story of my life

_Disclaimer: I know it's been a while since I updated this fic, but I had been busy, plus I had a bad case of writer's block so I took a break. As always nothing is mine but the plot. I also wanted to let you all know that the fic is now in the mature rating, due to some more depth in adult content. Enjoy and comment, I enjoy hearing your thoughts!_

The setting was familiar, except we were nineteen years older, and much more experienced. Plus, this time, we weren't on a moving craft, and we definitely weren't hiding from my father. Indy and I were finally going to get our break...with no distractions, of course.

Indy set me down on the bed; I sat up, moved to the edge of the bed, and began unbuttoning my blouse. He removed his coat, and his work shirt, exposing his muscular, toned body. I smiled. Moving closer to me, I could feel his warm breath on my neck as he kissed me down my neck. I could hear my voice becoming hoarse, as the only word that would be spoken was, _"Indy..."_ He smiled, as his hand gently moved up my shirt, and across my back. Finally, he reached over to completely unbutton my blouse, exposing only my brassiere. Indy smiled, and we pushed ourselves close to each other. My finger traced his pecs, and I nuzzled against his shoulder. Indy kissed my forehead, which was a bit damp, and I smiled. I reached in my hair, and took out my hair clip; my hair was now flowing freely across the bed, and cascading past my shoulder.

"_You look beautiful, Marion."_ Indy said, his arms wrapped gently around my waist. I grinned, whispering hoarsely, _"Thank you."_ I kissed his lips gently, and drew back, waiting to see if he liked my kiss. Indy then took my face in his hands and returned the kiss, which turned into us making out, with Indy's hands running through the waves in my long, dark brown hair. We were starving for intimate contact. My sweat soaked body was pressed against his. Indy smiled as I carefully inched up towards his face. He was wearing that damn fedora. It's like his security blanket. He rarely takes it off. Finally, I reached over, and snatched the fedora off his head. Pressing my body against his, I leaned my head forward, and puckered my lips to give him a kiss. Kissing him, I could feel the magic rise up again for both of us. Pulling back I looked into his crystal blue eyes, and his eyes seemed to say, _"Go for it."_ Leaning back in closer, I kissed him, and we sat up in the bed, making out. When we finally took a break to catch our breaths, he said, _"I'm guessing you enjoyed it, sweetheart?"_ Gasping, I said, _"Yes, yes..."_ He smiled. _"I hope you're not tired."_

I smirked. _"Hey, just because we're older now doesn't mean we're supposed to act our ages!"_ Indy took me in his arms, and laughed._"Of course not, sweetheart_." He kissed me, and we lay in bed, my head resting on Indy's chest. Then, when we least expected it, Mutt burst in the room. He was obviously very excited. But, as he barged in, he paused and glanced at us. We weren't exactly presentable, if you know what I mean. I reached for the covers to cover my top half, and Indy, well, he just sat there, his mouth gaped open.

"_Mutt! What the hell—why didn't you knock?"_ Indy said, irked. He turned to me, and said, _"Will we ever get any privacy here?"_ I put a hand to my forehead in embarrassment. Since we got home from South America, we have not been able to get any alone time. Our sex was almost always interrupted, and any couples time that we got alone, we savored every moment. Secretly, I think Indy was counting down the days until Mutt moved out. I decided to get my word in.

"_Henry Jones the Third!"_ Oh yes, drag out the full name. Mutt usually knows he's in huge trouble when I use that as arsenal.

"_This is the last straw, young man. What the hell is wrong with you? Ever since we got home, and Indy and I married, you've been not very respectful of our privacy. Whenever we want time alone, we don't get it."_ I felt good. I asserted myself and made it clear we weren't going to take it anymore. Indy tapped me gently on the shoulder, signaling that he wanted to say something.

"_Mutt," _Indy said sternly,_" Do we interrupt you when you're necking your girlfriends?"_

Mutt, who was now embarrassed, said, _"Yes, you have...well Mom more so than you."_ I begged to differ. That was bullshit. I never interrupted...I was not home all the time when he had girls over. The only time I ever intervened was when I found a girl in his bed.

I yelled at him some more._" Mutt, that is total bullshit right there. I've never interrupted you except for that time I found a girl in your bed!"_

Indy was clueless. _"A girl in his bed?"_

I turned to him, "Nothing happened, dear. At least _I'd _like to think so. That was over a year ago."

I sighed. "Now, Mutt dear...please tell us why you barged in her right when we were about to..." Indy cut me off there, he whispered, "God Marion, we don't want him to not look at us the same again...we're his parents for crying out loud." I whispered in his ear," Indy, he's already screwed. He's definitely not going to be seeing us in the same way for a while."

Mutt continued."Well the college called, I passed my GED, and my entrance exams to the college they said were passed with flying colors. I tested out on a lot of various subjects with the score on the entrance exam."

I smiled."Congratulations, dear! That's wonderful." Indy grinned, "That's my boy!" Mutt smiled, and said, "Well I better get out of the room, and leave you two..." He made a disgusted face."Ew. I walked in on my parents in an awkward position. Ew, ew...ew." Mutt shut the door behind him.

Indy smiled."Now where were we?" He kissed me. "You're cute when you're angry, you know that don't you?" I pushed the covers away gently with my foot, and ran my foot up his leg. I laid there on him, staring deep into his blue eyes. His arms were around my waist, his hands running up my back. When his hands caught on to my brassiere, he carefully unhooked it and slipped it off, throwing it wherever it would land. It was a game we had, sort of. Usually I'd pick his fedora off his head and put it on my head.

Indy smiled."Marion, you look adorable in my hat." I put a finger to his lips, shushing him with a seductive smile.

I had my ways of seducing Indy. I knew how to make him fall for me even more.

Sigh...it's just like old times.


	4. I Think We're Alone Now

Indy took the fedora off my head, and kissed me passionately. I think he was turned on by me wearing his hat. Funny that. Throwing his hat, it landed on the chair, and we both shared a laugh. We kissed fervently for what seemed like fifteen minutes. I inched up his body, arching my back as if I was a cat. He grinned, and let me fall into his arms. I smiled, and said in a seductive manner, "So do you think you know me?" Reaching for my carton of cigarettes, I fumbled for one, and grabbed my lighter. I sat up, and lit the cigarette, taking a long drag.

Indy was drooling.

Exhaling, I dabbed the cigarette out, setting it in the ashtray, and reached over to touch his face. It was coarse, as he hadn't shaved in a few days. But, I always was a sucker for men with the five o clock shadow. He had a stupid grin on his face.

"What's with the stupid grin, Jones?" I said, confused.

He laughed."You know Marion, when you smoked that cigarette...it well, uh..."

"Jones, you mean to say I _turn you on_ when I smoke?" God, I learn something new every day. He looked at me, and said,"Marion, please." I smiled, kissing him on the lips.

"Sorry, dear. It's just I've never heard you say that before."

Indy grinned."There's a lot more things about you that make me love you..." I smiled.

"Tell me." I was curious.

"The smell of your hair, your big beautiful eyes...the smile on your face when I come home after a long day, and that's just for starters." He smiled. Right, then and there, he won me over. "Oh, Indy..." I said, and went to kiss him square on the lips again. He looked up at me and smiled. We ended up making love again. I once again inched up his body, my back arched, my hair cascading past my shoulders. Indy grinned, and I planted a kiss, right on his lips.

"You know what makes me love you?" I said, tracing Indy's pecs, using my finger. "The way you glance at me in the morning, you're attractive, and well, honestly Indy, you're the better lover out of all the men I've been with." I grinned.

"Thank you sweetheart." He wrapped his arms around my waist, caressing my body with his hands. Indy knew how to please a woman, that's for sure. Kissing my neck gently, he pressed me closer to him, as my lips touched his gently. Indy held my face close to his, kissing me softly on the lips and chin. I lolled my head back, letting my wavy brown hair cascade down. His hands gently cupped my breasts, eliciting a soft moan. I wrapped my leg around Indy, letting my toes run up and down his legs. He then ran his hand across my stomach, even tracing my scar from my cesarean section when I had Mutt. Leaning down, he kissed the scar.

"You're so beautiful, you know that, Marion?" Indy said, as he kissed my stomach again, and slowly made his way up to my chest.

"Thank you, dear." And right when it was getting good... Mutt came in again. This time I intervened.

"MUTT! WHAT THE HELL DID WE TELL YOU?" I screamed at him, hoping to god he'd get the point. We weren't entirely decent looking this time either. Just imagine a nineteen year old walking in on his parents...in the nude. I'm thinking he's probably going to be even more scarred now. Mutt wasn't even looking at us, so I guessed he got a pretty good glance, so now he was embarrassed.

"You told me to knock first." Mutt said, looking down at the floor.

Indy chided in."And..." Mutt sighed.

"If you guys ask for time alone, I should leave you alone." He still wasn't looking at us; he was either looking at the floor, or away.

"Correct." I said, as I pulled the sheets up to cover my chest. Indy put an arm around me.

"Well, I should just go now." Mutt said, as he walked out the door, his head still down.

"Please do." Indy said sternly. Mutt shut the door, and we picked up right where we left off.

"Now where were we?" Indy smiled, kissing my lip softly, his stubble scratching gently at my lip. I pointed at my lip.

"Here is where we began." I smiled, and he kissed my again, this time in the center, and tenderly. He then kissed the pressure point of my neck. I gazed dreamily at his blue eyes, which sparkled. Nestling my head on his shoulder, he smiled.

"I love you Marion. I'm not going to leave you." Indy said, stroking my unruly mess of waves.

Looking up into his eyes, I said, "You better not, I will be heartbroken and never forgive your ass if you tried again, ever!" He held my face in his palms.

"I won't leave you; I love you too much, and don't want to see you in pain again." A tear ran down Indy's cheek. I smiled. Brushing the tear from his eye, I gave him a hug.

"You promise, Indiana Jones." I said, sternly and as if I was his mother.

He sighed and smiled. "Yes, dear." Indy kissed my lips tenderly and smiled. I nuzzled against his shoulder, and closed my eyes. Somehow in that time, I fell asleep and woke up finding myself in Indy's arms. My eyes fluttered open to look into his eyes.

"Hello, sweetheart." Indy said, kissing my forehead gently. I smiled, half asleep and well...out of it but the smile was more of a smirk.

"Indy." I croaked out groggily, my voice tired. He put a finger to my lips.

"Shush, sweetheart. You don't want Mutt to hear us again, do you?" He smiled, and I leaned in to kiss him lovingly on the lips.

God I love that man.


	5. Much ado about nothing

Disclaimer: This chapter is short, the next two will be longer. Stay tuned for more. There will be at least 2 more chapters before I end the story.

I was being funny. So, I was lying in Indy's arms, and snatched the fedora off his head. Putting it on, I giggled. He snatched it off my head, smiling.

"Now Marion..." He trailed off. I was laughing and snatched the hat back, and as Indy tried to grab it back I kept moving farther and farther until both of us fell, and lucky I just happened to land on top of Indy. He grimaced a little when I landed on him. My eyes wandered until they locked with his. Indy smiled, and took his fedora and put it back on his head. I swear to god, he doesn't leave home without it. He put his arms around my waist, and I moved myself closer to his face. We kissed, and he placed the fedora on my head.

"You win, Marion. But be careful with it." He adjusted the fedora on my head. I loved how it looked on me. I looked at him and said, "Jones, I'm not going to do anything to it, now don't spoil the moments we have together for the next few hours. We may never have that again." Both of us sighed. It meant as long as Mutt was under our roof, we couldn't be intimate with him around. I mean, he's a good kid and all, but ever since he's found out he has a dad, he won't leave us the hell alone for even five minutes. We got up and I led Indy back to the bed. I let myself fall into Indy's arms, and he put his arms around me. Kissing me on the lips, he grinned. Indy let his hand brush against the swell of my breasts, and I shuddered, and he continued to run his hand across the contours of my body. I purred softly in his ear, and he grinned. Arching my back, Indy ran his finger across my spine, tracing it gently. I leaned in, and kissed him, pressing my lips close to his, kissing him passionately as I ran my fingers through his graying hair.

"Is that good?" I said, my voice hoarse. He smiled.

"Yes." He let me fall against his chest, and then stroked my hair.

"This feels good, dear." I said, breathless. Indy pulled the covers over my shoulders, covering my exposed skin so if something unexpected happens, we were somewhat decent. We were half expecting Mutt to come barging in again, I think.

"Maybe that son of ours finally got the hint that we wanted to be alone." Indy said, putting an arm around me.

"Maybe." I said, sighing in relief. We shared another tender kiss. He held me close in his arms and I looked up at him.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" I said, smiling.

Indy laughed."Yes." He leaned in to kiss me again. I didn't want our "honeymoon" to end. Not yet, at least.


End file.
